week of insanity
by Ally's Cosplay Muses
Summary: Hiccup has been turned into a girl by the goddess Alilai. In one week there will be battles, romance, and drama. And with a war rageing between the gods, hiccup is one in the middle. Will she survive? And who will give everything up?
1. day one

In berk, it wasn't odd for strange things to happen. And often, all issues are either caused or solved by one duo. Hiccup and toothless. But this issue was by far the oddest, the strangest, and downright weirdest thing to happen. And it HAD to happen to hiccup. Of course it did. Because it ALWAYS happens to him. Some say it is fate. Others say its his own fault. I know better though. Its divine intervention. By me. I am called many things. Angle, god, sorceress, witch, and demon are the most frequent. I am alilai. It is pronounced ah-lai-le. I am the one who cased the incident.

It was a normal day in berk. Well it started normal. By the end of day it was to be categorized under freaky. The whole week was hectic. Why, you ask. Well it started with the bordem of a god, like most great stories start.

Hiccup woke up to a crisp, fresh breeze.

" hiccup! Astrid is here!" his father yelled up.

"coming!" he yelled. His voice seemed higher than normal..

he ran down the stairs, coming to a rather abrupt stop. He had crashed into toothless.

" sorry toothless!" hiccup said standing up. Toothless gave a trill of happiness, and nudged hiccup. They walked towards the door.

" hi, astrid." hiccup said. Astrid stared at hiccup.

" hiccup?" she said in disbelief. "what happened?"

" I just woke up?" hiccup said in a confused tone. Astrid shook her head.

" no.. hiccup.. your a girl." astrid stated. hiccup frowned.

"nice joke astrid." hiccup said.

" its not a joke hiccup." astrid crossed her arms. Hiccup rolled his, well her eyes.

" really? I had no idea." hiccup said sarcasticly. astrid sighed and dragged hiccup over to a mirror.

" now do you believe me?" she asked. Hiccup froze.

" I-I'm a-a GIRL!"hiccup stuttered and ended in a screech.

" whoa, calm down!" astrid said putting a hand on the girls shoulder. Hiccup whirled around.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? IM A GIRL! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she yelled and stared to cry. stoic chose that moment to walk in.

" whats wrong with hiccup?" he asked. And looked down at toothless. " and why ain't you doing nothing, devil?"toothless snorted and seemed to say: _astrid has it under control. Besides its to be expected._

"I'm find dad." hiccup sniffled.

"no yer not. Whats wrong, son?" stoic sat down.

"that's the problem! I'm a girl!" hiccup yelled and started to cry. hiccup was sitting on the ground crying. toothless curled himself around hiccup, and astrid hugged her.

"its alright hiccup." she said and toothless warbled in agreement. stoic sat there in a daze, uncertain how to reply to his son's- no daughter's, statement. so he decided to answer like this.

"wot?"

"well.. hiccup got turned into a girl somehow..." astrid said and hiccup wailed and started to sob.

" my life is ruined, ruined!" hiccup wailed.

"no its not hiccup." astrid said.

"well not completely." stoic added, making the situation worse. As hiccups sobs became worse, astrid gave him the death glare, as well as toothless. They seemed to say one thing. One wrong move and your dead. Stoic raised his hands in defeat. the night fury would probably hold him down while astrid hacked him to pieces.. not a great mental image.

While astrid and toothless calmed hiccup down, stoic contemplated what to do. suddenly it hit him like Thor's hammer. Take her to the healer! But the healer's was on the other side of the village. How would they get her across the village..

As stoic pondered on what to do, astrid had calmed down hiccup.

"now what?" hiccup asked softly.

" we figure out out to change you back." astrid said firmly.

" but how?"hiccup asked, but jumped in fright when stoic jumped up and shouted 'I got it!' and ran off.

" what.. just happened?" astrid shrugged in confusion. Stoic came back holding a bundle of clothing.

" here, put this on." he said giving the bundle of clothes to hiccup.

" where did you get these?" hiccup asked. Stoic looked down in embarrassment.

" they where yer mothers. I sorta.. kept em."

" thanks, but will they fit?" hiccup looked at the clothes.

"of coarse they will! After all, who do you think you got your size from? Most certainly not me!"stoic chuckled as astrid shooed hiccup into another room, intent on making sure she go the clothes on right. when hiccup came out his eyes almost welled with tears. Hiccup looked exactly like her mother.

She was wearing a green shirt with a strip of leather around her waist, some baggy gray pants, and some sturdy black boots. She had a brown cape pulled around her shoulders. She gave a nervous smile. She pulled her hood up, making sure no one could see her face. The four of them left.

The villagers of berk where greatly intrigued by the foursome. First of all, toothless was there, and hiccup was nowhere in sight. And toothless never let hiccup out of his sight. Second, there was the girl walking between stoic and astrid, never letting her face be seen.

They headed to the healer's, walking in without a word. Toothless stood guard at the door, not letting anyone in. how peculiar, the villagers thought. What is going on in there they have to be so secretive about? One by one, the villagers gathered infont of the healer's, at a reasonable distance, of course. Meanwhile, inside things where high strung.

When stoic walked in to the healer's, followed by 'the mysterious girl', and astrid, the healer was immediately curious.

" ah, stoic! Astrid! And this is..?" the healer asked looking at stoic.

" can we trust you with a secret?" the healer nodded. Hiccup took of the hood, and the healer squeaked.

"am I seeing things?" he asked. Stoic shook his head gravely.

"depends. This is actually hiccup."the healer stared in shock.

"that's.. hiccup?" he said in disbelief. Hiccup nodded. The healer took a deep breath. " what happened?"astrid stepped forward.

" well we don't know exactly. She woke up and was an girl.."astrid said.

" well in that case, we ask the gods." the healer led them to a windowless room with only a hole in the ceiling for light. There was smoke wafting from glowing embers.

" what do we do now?"hiccup asked as the healer led him to the fire.

"just stand here." the healer took a small needle and held her hand over the embers, poking her forefinger until three drops of blood fell onto the embers. hiccup gasped and took a few steps back as the smoke suddenly exploded, forming the shape of a person.

" hello, hiccup." her voice was powerful and yet soothing. It echoed throughout the room.

" who are you?" to hiccups dismay, his voice was shaking. She laughed, a godlike tinkle.

" I am alilai. I changed you into a girl because, frankly, you'll need it." she smiled.

" am I stuck like this?"

"yes..i suggest telling your village here. Things could get.. ah.. awkward, so to speak."

" alright then."

" now hiccup, before I go, one rule about us meeting is you never tell anyone details. We refuse to show our true appearances unless it is absolutely necessary, okay?"

" got it."she smiled and the mist started swirling and spinning and going black. She could have sworn that she heard her say: good luck hiccup.

Hiccup woke up in a chair. She wondered how she got there. she stood up,stretching, and looked around for looked at her finger and noticed that there was no mark.

"hm.. how did that happen I wonder..." hiccup muttered and walked over to the closed door. She slowly pushed it open, seeing the anxious look on stoic and astrid's face.

" hiccup! We where so worried!" astrid jumped up and gave hiccup a huge hug. Hiccup smiled and hugged her back.

"aye, ye had us worried." hiccup smiled. When astrid released her she sighed.

" we have to go out there."

" yes, now put ye hood up." hiccup shook her head.

" they need to know its me. She said so."

"and who is this 'she', exactly."

" the goddess that spoke to me." stoic sighed. He couldn't go against the word of the gods.

" fine, but for now, you will have the dragon take you home. With ye hood up. Tonight I will have a feast to announce it."

"... fine." hiccup put her hood up and making sure it covered her face, stepped outside. She calmly walked over to toothless and got on.

" take me home buddy."hiccup whispered. Hiccup and toothless shot into the sky, heading home.

An hour later astrid and stoic came home, sighing. Hiccup and toothless where curled up beside the fire,both half asleep.

" where back,so.. now we get to go to the feast!" astrid said in mock happiness, causing stoic to frown.

" whatever.." hiccup mumbled. Toothless yawned.

" well then, aren't you lazy today, hiccup." astrid said standing over the two.

" and loving it." hiccup said. Astrid rolled her eyes and yanked her to her feet.

"hey!"

"we are going to that feast now, hiccup." hiccup rolled her eyes. Toothless huffed and stretched, standing up. Hiccup picked the cape up off the chair, where she had unceremoniously thrown it, and put it on.

"alright, lets do this." hiccup said walking over to the door.

" hood." astrid said. Hiccup rolled her eyes, but pulled the hood up anyway, making sure no one would be able to recognize her.

An hour later, and everyone was in the feasting hall. It was a large room with many tables and lots of food. And there was a platform where stoic and hiccup would usually sit during these events. At the moment it was astrid, hiccup, toothless, and stoic up there. But of course they didn't know it was hiccup. All they saw was the mysterious girl.

"friends!" stoic bellowed getting everyone's attention. They all turned to him, looking expectantly.

"I'm here to make a rather, uh, unexpected announcement!"

" out with it stoic!" someone yelled. Stoic gave a nod. Hiccup stepped forward and slid her hood back. She stared out at the crowd defiantly. The crowd fell silent, you could have heard a pen drop.

" his is-" stoic took a deep breath, " hiccup." everyone stared. Hiccup stared back. Suddenly the room exploded in chatter.

" well that when better than I thought." astrid commented when hiccup and stoic sat down.

" tremendously." hiccup said. The rest of the feast passed quickly and soon hiccup and astrid found themselves outside.

" hey! Guys!" astrid and hiccup turned around to see the twins come running up.

"hey ruff, tuff." hiccup said.

" hi, hiccup."they said.

" you know, guys as much as we would love to talk, I think hiccup needs to rest!" astrid said pushing hiccup away. The twins looked and astrid in confusion.

"but I'm not tired!" hiccup said in protest.

" you are practically in fatigue!" astrid said and looked at ruffnut for help.

" oh tuff, I just remembered that your needed on some repairs. Five hours ago!" ruffnut said and tuffnut got a panicked look on his face.

" what?" he shouted an ran off. Astrid let out a sigh of relief.

"what just happened?" hiccup asked looking at the two.

" I don't trust tuff in the slightest."astrid said. Ruffnut nodded.

" I don't blame you." she said. " if he would ever somehow get you alone, well, lets just say that it wouldn't be good."

"what do you mean?" hiccup asked nervously. They both gave him a look. Hiccup paled. "oh." she squeaked.

" yeah." astrid said.

" he's smarter than he lets on. Don't let him trick you." ruffnut added.

The three walked to hiccup's house.

" bye hiccup." astrid said.

"bye.." hiccup said.

" see ya tomorrow!" ruffnut said and they left. Hiccup trudged up the stairs, toothless following. She fell into the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay**,**that wraps up the first chapter. Eleven pages, 2080 words. Longest chapter ever written by me! This took about three days, and I will try to keep this a regular amount. Anyone seen the riders of berk? Loved it! I speculate they are making a second HTTYD. Wouldn't that be awesome? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**

**So yeah, read and review!**


	2. day two

Well the next day I decided that it would be nice to let the people of berk be able to actually talk to dragons! A sorta sorry for turning hiccup into a girl. After all, nothing will go wrong this time. Right? I had no clue how absolutely wrong I was. So very terribly wrong.

Hiccup woke up and stretched. She remembered the events of yesterday and the advice of astrid and ruffnut.

"hmm.. toothless?"she said and yawned. She looked around in curiosity. Toothless was nowhere to be found. Suddenly hiccup heard a bang and a shout from her dad.

"he's in the fish again, isn't he?"she muttered and proceeded to walk downstairs. She expected to see her dad attempting to pull toothless out of the fish. So, she was most certainly not expecting to see some girl being chased by her dad. Said girl ducked behind hiccup and started talking.

"tell your dad to stop trying to kill me! Its not my fault he is trying to kill me! I'm supposed to be male and a dragon!" the girl said.

"toothless?"

" save me!" toothless screeched running away. With a loud _pop sizzle crack_! There she was. Alilai stood in front of the quivering toothless.

" alright stop this unneeded violence." she said calmly.

"who?" stoic said.

" you. Duh." she rolled her eyes.

"did you do this? You do have a knack for gender swapping." hiccup said crossing her arms.

"psh, no! I did no such thing!"

" is that the truth?"

" uh..." alilai looked around nervously. Hiccup gave her a look that screamed: really? "hey! This time it was totally absolutely not intentional! It was an accident!"

" really?" hiccup said sarcasticly.

" I _am_ trying to fix it ya know!" she exclaimed.

"is she a goddess?" stoic asked in amazement.

" what do you think?" she said and _pop_,she was a small terrible terror.

"I'm guessing a yes.." stoic said. _pop_, she was normal again.

" well no dur." she said and turned to toothless. "i am deeply sorry for turning you into a female human, it was totally not purposeful. I'm trying to fix it." she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. It made a loud booming noise with a bright flash of light.

When the light faded she was standing in front of a toothless that was now a dragon. She smiled and clapped happily.

" yay! Toothless is normal!" she said and turned around. She pointed at stoic.

" you saw NOTHING." she said and disappeared silently.

"oh..kay." hiccup said in a slightly freaked out tone.

"wot just happened?" stoic asked. Hiccup shrugged.

" all I know is that toothless may never trust you again."hiccup stated. Said dragon growled at stoic and slunk over to hiccup.

" the devil didn't trust me in the first place!" stoic defended himself. Hiccup rolled her eyes.

"and now you made it worse."hiccup pointed out. " you two need to get along! Chasing toothless, and trying to kill him is doing the exact opposite of getting along."

"alright, alright I get it! You want the devil and I to get along!" stoic said crossing his arms.

"yes! And you could call him toothless! It is his name!" hiccup said in a exasperated tone.

" I refuse to call the beast toothless."

" dad!"

" no. never going to happen."

"please?"

"no."

"yes!"

"not. Going. To. Happen." stoic said firmly.

" why. Why are so stubborn?"hiccup asked.

" why can't you drop it?" stoic growled.

" because you can't except that things have changed!" hiccup was yelling now. "why can't you see that toothless is my best friend and was my friend when no one else was!"

"you make it seem like I don't care!"

"well maybe that's because sometimes I don't think you do!" hiccup screamed and ran out. She ran out of the village into the woods, crying.

"what just happened?"astrid said.

"I have no idea."ruffnut said and shrugged. They where standing a few feet away from hiccup's house.

" do you think..?" astrid trailed off.

"of course we should." ruffnut said and started to walk after hiccup.

" why did I even ask?" astrid muttered and ran to catch up with ruffnut.

Meanwhile, toothless was now attempting to comfort hiccup wile also being a shoulder for her to cry on. This was increasingly hard for toothless, because he wanted nothing more than to march out of there and go on a killing spree. Why? Because he wants to kill anyone who ever hurt her.

"sometimes it seems like nothing changed between us. Like I'm still the screw-up. Useless. Embarrassing." hiccup sobbed out. toothless wrapped a wing around hiccup.

"hiccup!"astrid ran into the clearing. She was followed by ruffnut. Toothless nudged hiccup.

"oh gods, your a mess." ruffnut said. Astrid glared at ruffnut and nealed down beside hiccup.

"are you okay?" astrid asked. Hiccup shook her head.

"no... I got into a huge fight with my dad." hiccup said. Astrid hugged her.

" I'm sorry."

" don't be... sometimes I think he don't even care." hiccup sighed.

" of course he cares... just in a different way..."ruffnut said.

"i guess your right..." hiccup said and stood up. She looked up at the sky. The sun was directly over the cove. Hiccup guessed it was about midday.

" how about we go to the village and have some fun?" astrid suggested. Hiccup shrugged and ruff nut was practically bouncing.

" C'mon!" ruffnut said and practically dragged the two away. Toothless watched in amusement.

" where are we going?"Hiccup asked. Astrid shrugged and ruffnut laughed psychotically. About dusk, astrid and hiccup where released from ruffnut's grip.

"remind me to NEVER trust ruffnut when she says we are going to have fun." hiccup said as the two walked home.

" you get used to it.." astrid said. Hiccup shrugged.

" if you say so."

"well it's not like we did anything bad."

"we went cliff diving, then ruffnut decide we should try to get drunk.. that's not bad to you?"

"ah... no." hiccup stared at astrid in disbelief.

"your kidding... right?"astrid shook her head."I'm not gonna ask what bad is..."

" it's better you don't." they stopped in front of astrid's house.

"bye, see ya tomorrow."

"bye, hiccup."hiccup left, walking slowly toward her house. She was completely unaware of the fact she was being followed until she was pulled into the shadows.

" let me go! Help!" hiccup screamed until a hand was clamped over her mouth.

" now hiccup, lets not be that way." tuffnut. Hiccup started to quiver in fear.

" what do you want, tuffnut?" hiccup asked shaking. Tuffnut looked her up and down.

" you." tuffnut took out a dagger and grazed it across her arm wile pining her against the wall.

" why tuffnut?" hiccup asked, wincing at the stinging pain in her arm.

" because I am going to make you mine." tuffnut started to slowly sink his knife into her arm.

" no.. please stop.."hiccup pleaded, pain laced in her voice. Tuffnut said nothing, but started to take her vest off. Hiccup was starting to silently cry.

" shut up!" tuffnut said and slapped her. Hiccup screamed and he kicked her. Suddenly they heard a growl, and tuffnut was tackled.

" toothless!"hiccup yelled in relief. Toothless was standing on top of tuffnut, growling.

" get of of me you stupid dragon!" tuffnut yelled, squirming. Toothless growled in his face.

"don't call toothless stupid!"hiccup yelled.

"you don't have right to speak! your mine!" tuffnut yelled at hiccup and turned to toothless.

"hear that,dragon scum? He's mine!" toothless snarled and bit tuffnut's arm.

" toothless! What are you doing?" hiccup hissed at the dragon.

"alright! Alright! He's yours!" tuffnut yelled and held his arm. Toothless huffed and stepped off of tuffnut. Tuffnut instantly jumped up and ran away.

"lets go home bud." hiccup climbed into toothless and they flew off into the night.

Later that night hiccup thought about what tuffnut said about her being toothless'. Strangely, the thought didn't appall her. It was actually was.. appealing. That thought swam in her head as she drifted asleep.

**Alright, chapter done! Just a heads up, my name will change to fangirl ally and ronnie. Kk? so.. you might wanna fav or follow this.**

**Nightfire26:**** thanks! and great idea! After this is done, definitely will happen!**

**Ninga master:**** here you go! An update!**

**Gjco:**** what did I do wrong? Please tell me, I have no clue!**

**Ronnie:**** yay you review! And great!**

**To all: ronnie will be on my account posting, just FWI.**


	3. day three, part one

**Kk! loved the reviews! I ADORE you guys! So here is the next chapter.. yup!**

**Bearybeary: totally! He needs to be taught a lesson! A firm beating from astrid should do, right? Well we'll see...**

**azawrath and dusk: this will never be discontinued! I love this story too much! So no worries there!**

**Swiftslashxleafstorm: aww! You review made me feel all warm and fuzzy! Maybe it is contagious or something... I dunno.. but I loved you review so much I walked around school all day with a huge smile on my face. Seriously. I was getting lots of weird stares, but hey! It was so totally worth it. Keep reviewing!**

**Maddiehaddock: um... are you HAYPAH? I kid I kid, yesh... okay, LUVVIN TEH ENTUSIASIM THOUGH!**

**GJCO: thanks.. I will (try to) improve. Tell me if it is getting better .. please.. **

**kay... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-IMMALINERESPECTISEXCPECTED-**

hiccup was dreaming. He was in a pavilion.. in the clouds. Everything was a soft pink, well, the clouds where. there was faeries everywhere, dancing, singing, and chatting in groups. She was standing right in the center of it all. Alilai was standing in the center of all the mayhem and chaos.

"whoa." this was the first time he could clearly see her. She was slightly short, but with faerie like features. She had shoulder length black hair, tear drop shaped eyes, which are no color and every color at the same time. Her skin was slightly tanned and flawless.

" hiccup!" she smiled and waved her over. As hiccup approached she pulled her into a hug.

"how are you?" she immediately asked. Hiccup smiled, then frowned.

"good,then horrible." hiccup said and alilai laughed.

"oh hiccup! Dumb tuffnut will never a hair on you head with me watching over you!"

"what?"just then a faerie walked over.

"ma'am, we have some complications."

"what?" alilai said sharply, all traces of laughter gone from her features. The faerie shifted uneasily.

"it's derecoe."the faerie said uncertainly.

"we need to get hiccup back to the real world. And we need.." she sighed " to turn him human."suddenly the pavilion was filled with screaming, and shouting of orders.

"whats going on?" hiccup asked, alilai was pulling her though the crowds.

"your being attacked!" she shouted.

" and who is being turned human?" she shouted. Alilai pulled her into a dimly lighted room and quickly closed the door, leaning on it and sighing.

"okay. We are so dead.." alilai sunk down to the floor. Hiccup stared.

"now what? And who are we turning human exactly? Toothless maybe?" hiccup asked sarcasticly. Alilai looked up.

"we wait for someone to wake you up. As for your sarcastic comment about toothless, it just so happens that-" alilai smirked. Hiccup was quickly fading out of her realm.

"gah! Whats happening?" hiccup asked looking at her now transparent, and quickly fading, hands. Everything was fading and tuning black. Suddenly hiccup was falling.

hiccup was floating. She looked around in confusion and heard a voice calling her name.

"_hiccup.. hiccup... hiccup!" _hiccup's eyes snapped open and she jumped up, slamming right into something... or someone.

" whoa,slow down hiccup!" he said. He was a bit taller than hiccup by a few inches, and had rugged black hair and piercing acid green eyes. So in a short summary, he looked a lot like toothless.

" toothless...?"toothless chuckled at hiccups wide eyed open mouthed stare.

"the one and the only." suddenly there was a few loud booms and lots of screaming.

"the attack!" hiccup yelled jumping up and grabbing some boots and shoving them on. She grabbed her dagger shoved it in her belt, suddenly froze. She could hear her dad yelling and a couple other voices. She motioned for toothless to be quiet and put her ear against the door.

"_- and you have no right to come bashing down my door, and threatening my daughter's mental and physical heath!"_

"_we have all the right in the world to eliminate a threat to my colony!"_

" _colony? Colony! Who in the blazes are you?"_

" _none of your concern! Now let us up these stairs!"_

"_never! Give me one reason why in the name of Thor I should let you!"_

" _she should have never have existed"_

" _how dare you."_

hiccup backed away from the door. She could hear sounds of fighting and struggle.

"toothless, they want me dead." hiccup backed up until she was pressed up against toothless, but she didn't care. These people wanted to kill her.

" I wont let them." toothless stated and they stood there apprehensively. Hiccup could hear toothless muttering to himself and suddenly she was being pulled over to the window.

" toothless _what_ are you doing."hiccup stared at toothless as he flung the window open.

" getting us out." toothless scooped hiccup up bridal style and jumped out of the window before hiccup could even let out a cry of protest.

"thank you for nearly killing me of fright." hiccup said scowling, standing a few feet away from toothless with her arms crossed.

" how's that?" toothless asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the woods. Hiccup mumbled something unrecognizable.

" hm?" toothless asked pulling hiccup down into the cove. Hiccup sighed and looked up sheepishly.

"I, hiccup horrendous haddock the third, am deathly afraid of heights." hiccup looked down and her feet blushing.

"..." toothless stared at her in disbelief. " you.. but.. why? How?" toothless was stammering in shock. " then how did you not die from fright when we are flying?" this caused hiccup to blush even more.

"up there, when I'm with you, I don't feel scared at all."hiccup mumbled starring at her feet. Toothless smiled.

"well that's a good thing, right?" toothless said pulling her along. She smiled at toothless.

" I guess it is." hiccup looked around. " so... do you know why we're being attacked?"

"well, not really." toothless responded. She stopped in a clearing. The clearing was fairly large, maybe twenty feet across.

"so... how did you get turned human..for the second time." hiccup asked tentatively, looking over at toothless shyly. She sat down on a log at the edge of the tree line. Toothless lay down, hands behind his head.

"it was different."he closed his eyes and leaned back. Hiccup eyed him curiously, and eased down till she was on the ground next to toothless. They sat there for what seemed like hours watching the morning mist burn off as the sun rose.

The silence was not awkward in the least. In fact, it was the most comfortable silence hiccup had ever been involved in. even silence with astrid weren't like this. There was always a kind of weirdness to it that made both astrid and hiccup try to fill the silence.

But sitting here with toothless,watching the sun rise, was perfect beyond belief.

"hiccup, when you met me.." toothless asked softly looking over at her. "what stopped you?" hiccup turned to toothless seriously.

"well," hiccup started carefully, looking down at her hands. " I looked at you, and you looked at me, and I just saw something that just made me realize that.. well I couldn't."

"i see.."toothless put an arm around hiccup and pulled her closer. Hiccup blushed furiously, staring at her hands. Toothless was watching her, she could feel it. Toothless had always had eyes that could practically see into your soul.

"yeah." they where silent for some time until they heard footsteps. As they grew closer toothless visibly tensed. He started to play with the knife at his side.

'how long has he had that?' hiccup wondered. toothless looked over at hiccup.

" is something wrong?" toothless leaned forward in an attempt try to see hiccups face better. Hiccup looked at toothless out of the corner of her eyes and put on a fake smile.

"oh I'm perfectly fine!" hiccup tried to reassure toothless, who was looking very unconvinced. Hiccup, in truth, was scared to death and blaming herself for the attack.

"somehow, I just don't believe you."toothless said, standing up and stretching. He held his hand out for hiccup to take and she gladly took it. Toothless hauled her to her feet and the footsteps raced into the clearing. The owner of said feet and steps was none other than astrid.

"hiccup!"astrid embraced the smaller girl, causing her to stumble a bit. As astrid released hiccup she smiled. "and you alive!"

" well of course I am! Those raiders where nothing against my awesome viking strength!" hiccup boasted. Toothless snorted and looked at hiccup with amusement evident in his eyes.

This caught the attention of astrid, who not knowing it was toothless, jumped on him, grabbed his knife out of it's sheath, and held it to his throat.

"who are you?" astrid asked, getting in his face. Toothless' mouth opened and closed in astonishment. Hiccup rolled her eyes and grabbed astrid's arm.

"astrid, that's toothless." astrid stood up so quickly hiccup fell down.

" whats WHO?"Astrid screeched. Hiccup winced and toothless covered his ears.

"toothless." hiccup said uncertainly standing up and brushed herself off. Astrid's eyes narrowed dangerously and she glared at toothless, who was now standing.

"how do I now your not with the raiders, and you kidnapped the real toothless and told hiccup that if she denied that your toothless you would kill the real toothless." astrid spat out and crossed her arms. Toothless and hiccup stared. Hiccup was the one who started giggling. She giggled until she laughed,and she laughed till she collapsed on the ground.

Now toothless was laughing. He laughed and astrid glared at toothless and hiccup, a blush of embarrassment appearing on her cheeks.

"wow, astrid, I knew you weren't quick to trust but that's ridiculous!" hiccup said, after she managed to regain her breath, that is.

"hey!"astrid protested. She looked at hiccup. "that's the first time I have heard you really, truly, laugh." toothless looked at astrid in confusion.

"really? I have heard her laugh plenty of times." toothless said. He looked at astrid with a 'your kidding' face.

"are you sure?"astrid asked. Hiccup looked at astrid.

"astrid, okay, lets chance topics. Why are you here?"hiccup said. Astrid scowled and flipped her hair out of her eye.

"well stoic is currently asking where you are, and hoping you haven't been kidnapped." astrid said. "I'm taking you back to the village."

"alright.. I don't need dad to have a hiccup attack."hiccup muttered. She crossed her arms and huffed. Toothless looked at her curiously.

"a what?"toothless asked. Hiccup rolled her eyes and sighed.

"a hiccup attack. he usually stresses over what I do. I was treated like the plague by most of the village."hiccup sighed. " I was such a huge disappointment. Everyone asked how two great warriors could make such a scrawny failure."

toothless wrapped a comforting arm around hiccup. "but your not a failure. You managed to befriend a night fury, and change the entirety of berk's opinion on dragons. No one thought to train a dragon. But you did." hiccup looked up at toothless with a shy smile.

"thank you."she whispered softly, with a small smile. toothless smiled back. Astrid, however, was not feeling the romance in the atmosphere. Well she was, but according to her, hiccup was hers. Female or not, she would not permit this.

" we should probably get going." astrid stated, efficiently ruining the mood. A blush spread across toothless and hiccup's face and they proceeded follow astrid in silence, as said girl was already walking towards the village.

When they entered the village they looked around in confusion. The village was absolutely empty. Suddenly a dark figure stepped forward, brandishing a sword that gleamed green.

"ah, hiccup. The root of all my problems." he snarled " and his soul mate. I can finally destroy both of you." toothless' eyes dilated in anger, and he growled.

Suddenly a feminine voice rang out. "your fight isn't with hiccup. Brother, I will not permit this."

**I do say, I believe this is a cliff-hanger. Who are they?**

_**CONTEST! PLEASE READ!**_

_**OKAY, I am issuing a contest for y'all. PM me a theme song for this story! And for all of you artists out there, another contest is to draw female hiccup, astrid, human toothless, and alilai. That's the only rule for the drawing contest. Pm me the link to your photo, which I would prefer to be on deviantart. If you win there shall be prizes!**_

_**1st- one shot of any HTTYD couple**_

_**2nd- shout out, and you get to create two gods that will be one either side.**_

_**3rd- you get to create one god that can be on either side. **_

Okay, thats it!


	4. day three part two

"ah, little sister. Come to play, have you?" the man said. Behind them, alilai stood wearing Greek battle armor. Her eyes where a stormy gray, and she seemed to radiate danger.

" derecoe, why is it that everyplace you go, you cause a bloodbath? Why?!" with every word alilai's voice raised and octave, until she was screaming at him. "why can't you just let go?"

"but, my darling sister, what would be the fun in that?"derecoe said and pulled his hood back. Derecoe's features where crude and cruel. He had a long scar that started under his left eye and finished under his chin. His eyes where back as coal, and they had the glimmer of evil malice.

"that's because its the right thing."alilai said, her stormy gray eyes filled with anger, hate, mistrust, and hurt and fear.

"you are only stopping me because of _her._"he mocked. At her look of anguish and anger, he just continued. " because on that day, you failed to save everything that mattered to you. You had to watch as I killed her in her home. All you could do was scream her name. '_har-'" _alilai moved so fast no one saw it.

As derecoe yelled in agony from the dagger protruding from his shoulder, mere inches away from his heart, alilai screamed at him.

"NEVER SPEAK HER NAME!" alilai screamed. Derecoe pulled the dagger out, and the wound bled an inky looking substance. It collected on the wound and it healed instantaneously, causing a hunk of it to fall off. Underneath there was not a scar or any mark of any kind.

"you forget,_darling sister_, that I can control memories and dreams, as well as illusions. You are nothing against my powers."he snarled.

" and I can control wisdom, and can predict and change fate." alilai challenged. " and I foresee a great loss for both sides."

At this point both of them started to radiate anger and unlimited power. Toothless pulled hiccup back, and astrid was backing away as well. Hiccup watched with a mixture of horror and fascination. She was fixated on the two fighting. Alilai was now imitating silver sparks while derecoe continued to taunt her.

"what are you doing?" toothless hissed in her ear, a firm grip on her arm. Her clothes where torn in several places.

"this is my fault." she whispered, barely audible. Toothless started to pull her away, heading towards the cliffs.

"no it's not." toothless said and they jumped as alilai exploded in a shower of silver sparks. In her place stood a tall woman with silver hair, and a silver bow. There where no arrows, and the drawstring glowed blue.

She pulled the drawstring back and a glowing arrow appeared in her fingertips.

"Eris."toothless whispered and started to drag hiccup away. Hiccup looked bewildered and looked around in confusion.

"who?" she asked, now running. They headed towards the cliffs. They suddenly fell to the ground as a earth shaking, piercing scream filled the air, followed by an explosion that sent rocks, dirt, and wood flying over their heads.

"Eris is, in my culture, the alter ego of melody. She is goddess of silver, and hunting. She has a bow that shoots arrows with power to take out an entire colony." toothless quickly told hiccup, as they scrambled to their feet hurriedly. They took off running towards the trees, and what lay on the other side. The cliffs, where all the other vikings where, supposedly.

" that's bad!"hiccup yelled as she ran into the tree line. She was extremely fast, and could sprint longish distances. They ground shook again, and hiccup screeched as the force of the blast knocked her down again.

The sprint through the forest was terrifying. Branches wiped your face, and they sprinted through thorn bushes. The trunks of the trees scraped your hand, leaving long thin gashes.

The crunch of footsteps on the thin layer of leaves and heavy breathing was all you heard. As they came to a break in the trees they slowed. Before them was the steep drop the the crashing waves bellow.

"we.. should.. be safe now." astrid panted, leaning against one of the large boulders scattered across the clearing. Toothless huffed and looked at astrid critically.

"only for know."toothless said. Hiccup snorted.

"I feel like a pirate. Just give me a sword and a ship."hiccup said sarcasticly. Her breathing wasn't as heavy, and she didn't seem exhausted.

"well you look fine." toothless stated. Hiccup grinned coyly.

"well, as it so happens, I've had lots of practice." she informed toothless, crossing her arms. She was now smirking, a mischievous look in her eyes.

" have you now."toothless said sarcasticly. Hiccup nodded, and astrid scowled.

" dragons can be fantastic coaches." hiccup said and poked his chest. hiccup was standing right in front of toothless when it happened.

Toothless leaned down and captured her lips. Hiccup found herself kissing toothless back, and somewhere in the back of her head there was a voice screaming 'you like astrid! You are technically a GUY! This is all wrong!'. But to be honest, hiccup didn't care, and she melted into the kiss. She laced her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss toothless immediately untangled himself from hiccup's arms, and walked away muttering to himself.

"what happened toothless?" hiccup asked. Toothless turned around, with a indescribable look on his face.

"the kiss." he said simply and hiccup scowled.

" and what was so bad about it?" she asked. Toothless scowled as well.

"that should have never happened!" he said loudly, on the verge of yelling.

"well then that was a waste of my first true kiss!" hiccup yelled, and stormed off.

"hiccup.." astrid said trying to stop the girl by grabbing her arm, but she yanked free and ran off into the woods. Toothless stared in shock.

"what the HELL is your problem?" astrid screamed at him. Toothless flinched and took a step back. " why did you do that?"

"I-I.. uh.." toothless stammered. he backed up further, since an angry astrid was approaching.

"that s right! _ You don't know!_" astrid screamed. " and you really shouldn't go around kissing people's boyfriends!"

astrid was seething. She growled, a furious sound that scared toothless.

"and, just a heads up, _hiccup is mine_ toothless." astrid spat his name out like it was some horribly foul taste. "so back off. He my be in a female form, but he is still a guy. Besides, you and hiccup? That's just wrong, and it will never happen!"

toothless gaped. Mouth opens, mouth closes, and repeat type gape. Then astrid's words sunk in. The fact that hiccup probably didn't want him, and that he should forget it.

_But you can't._ A voice in his head said._ You just can't explain it. Go by your heart._

Meanwhile, hiccup ran though the woods. She was running blindly, anger, frustration, and dismay. All of these thing where running through her head.

Well, that is, until she slammed into somebody. Hiccup looked up to see the smirking face of tuffnut. Unlucky for hiccup, ruffnut was nowhere in sight.

**And.. cut! Yeah, yeah, I know. I just so happens to be short. so... enjoy!**

**and, just a heads up, the contest is still running! Pick out the perfect song for this story! And I am now fangirl ally and Ronnie. Yeah. Hope thou faved! **

**... why you all against toothless humanized? It was either human toothless, dragon hiccup, or roll of the cliff of random parings. Might have been a tuffcup. So yeah.**

**=brandishes pencil= I am the writer! Tremble in fear of the mighty all knowing pencil of fanfiction! IT'S the one who writes these stories, not me. BLAME TEH PENCIL, NOT ME!**


	5. day three,part three

**Okay... you guys want a dragon hiccup. But not in this story. YOU GUYS GET A SEQUAL! Yup, the sequel will involve hiccup being turned into a dragon. The last chapter will have the trailer at the bottom.**

**And you guys are lucky. This is the most reviewed and longest story I have every written!**

**and concerning the contest, ****awawrath and dusk**** won the contest! So please PM me the god\ goddess, and the couple for the one shot. **

**The winning song was ****crystallize**** by Lindsey Stirling. Loved it!**

**-**_**ally**_

hiccup scrambled backwards, kicking up a shower of leaves in her haste. Tuffnut simply reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up in one fluid motion. She was now standing right in front of of tuffnut.

"tuffnut, why?" she merely whispered. Tuffnut smirked.

"because I want you to be mine." he responded. This gave hiccup an idea. Well, more like she remembered some advice.

'cooperate, and when he don't expect it, strike.' is what ruffnut had said. So as tuffnut pushed her against a tree, she put her plan into action.

"is that so? Well, maybe we should fix that." hiccup purred, grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

" we should." he muttered. As they kissed her hand was inching for his knife.

_'now or never.'_ she thought and grabbed his knife, jerking away from him. He looked at her in confusion.

"now listen here, tuffnut." hiccup snarled. " I am sick of you. So back off." she pointed the knife at him. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Astrid flew out of the bushes.

She tackled tuffnut, punching him square in the jaw. She proceeded to punch and kick tuffnut, all the while he is screaming.

With a final kick she grabbed hiccup, and she dragged her away from the scene. Their walk through the woods was silent. As the emerged from the woods, hiccup looked around the the destruction around them.

"oh gods." she murmured, thoroughly shocked. Astrid looked around, face unreadable. She continued walking, but hiccup noticed something sliver in the embers of one of the houses.

She nealed down and scooped up a glowing silver necklace. It was moon shaped and was incrusted with rare blue diamonds. Whoever this belonged to must be worried.

_'keep it.'_

hiccup looked around for the source of the voice. There was no one around, except for astrid. And hiccup was sure she had said something.

"did you say something?" hiccup asked anyway. Astrid shook her head, face void of any emotion.

_'keep the necklace. Go find toothless.' _it was alilai. Hiccup was sure of it. She took the necklace and wrapped it around her neck. It seemed to glow, but it stopped suddenly. Making sure it was tied tight, she turned around walking towards the woods.

"where are you going?" astrid asked firmly. Hiccup turned around, face set in a determined expression.

"to find toothless."hiccup started to walk away, into the tree line.

"that waste of space?" astrid sneered. "what do you want with him? He'll only hurt you." hiccup spun around, hurt and anger evident in her face.

"can't you see that is exactly what your doing?"hiccup yelled and ran into the forest, ignoring the angry yells of astrid, of which where slowly fading into the distance.

Hiccup sighed and sat down at the foot off a large pine, the needles around it making the hard ground softer. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and thought about her current predicament. She was torn between astrid and toothless, one who was her crush and the other who was her best friend and a dragon.

_'well, was a dragon.'_ she told herself. She still had no idea why alilai had decided to turn toothless human.

"well, that question could easily be answered."hiccup jumped and looked up to see a smiling alilai.

"alilai."hiccup said, a hint of relief evident in her voice.

"the one and the only." she said and sat down beside hiccup. "so.. you want to know about toothless."

"yeah.." hiccup said miserably. " and why people want me dead." alilai's face softened at this.

"well, teats complicated. I suppose I didn't want you to be hurt like I was." alilai sighed

"and derecoe?"hiccup asked.

"I made a mistake. A mistake that caused someone to die." alilai sighed. "this is what happened."

_When I first saw her, I was fascinated. So of course I had to get closer. After I knew her for a few weeks, she finally told me her name. She was named harmony. I thought it was the perfect name for her._

_We became closer and closer. After knowing her for a year the truth hit me. I was in love. So me being a goddess, I knew I had to put distance between us, but I couldn't. One night I arrived at her house to see my brother derecoe._

"_ah, little sister, I see you have yet to fix your mistake." derecoe taunted, harmony squirming in his grip._

"_what do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound defiant, but it came out scared._

"_you. In love with a human." he sneered his grip on harmony tightening. "pathetic."_

"_what is he talking about?" harmony asked weakly._

"_i think I will eliminate the nuisance, then."_

"_no! Harmony!"i screamed and ran over, but he had already slit her throat._

"_hey," she said weakly. "you ready for our date?"_

"_hush, I'm going to fix you." I said a hint of desperation creeping into my voice._

"_I'm going to die."she said firmly. "i know that."_

"_no your not." I said desperately._

"_take care of him." she coughed weakly. Then she was dead._

"_night night haddock. I'll be back for your brother."_

"i died that day."

"who was her brother?"hiccup asked. Alilai sighed.

"you." she whispered, barely audible. Hiccup stared in shock.

"but I don't remember anything of her."

"don't try to remember." alilai stood up and pulled hiccup to her feet. " now go find toothless."

hiccup smiled an ran off. She was so focused on finding toothless she ended up crashing into him. Ironic, right?

"toothless!" she shouted and hugged him. Toothless looked stunned.

"hiccup?" he asked. Hiccup nodded and smiled.

" yeah. Is something wrong?" hiccup searched toothless' face in worry.

"nothing. It's just.." toothless trailed off. Hiccup looked at toothless in worry.

"just what?" she asked. Toothless leaned down and kissed her. Hiccup wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued their kiss. When they broke apart, the looked at each other.

"you know, we should do that more often." hiccup said. Toothless smiled.

"agreed."hiccup smiled and blushed.

"and what are you doing?"a very angry voice said. Hiccup groaned.

"astrid." she whispered to toothless. he sighed and hiccup turned around.

"well?" astrid stood there, arms crossed, a angry look on her face.

"uh.." hiccup looked around nervously. "ya know.. stuff."

"well toothless had better stop doing this stuff," astrid glare at toothless. "or he will regret existing."

"what do you have against toothless, astrid? Seriously, your being cruel." hiccup said. astrid growled at hiccup.

"you don't have a say in this." she informed hiccup. "this is between me and the dragon." hiccup gasped and toothless' eyes narrowed.

"so you think your superior to me because I was a dragon?"toothless growled.

"yes, yes I do." astrid spat. Hiccup stepped between the pair.

"guys stop it. Astrid.." hiccup paused. ".. just leave." astrid huffed and walked away.

" don't think this isn't over,_dragon_." with that as her last word she disappeared into the woods.

"i don't doubt it for a second." toothless muttered. Hiccup smacked his arm.

"not helping." she said in a annoyed tone. Toothless huffed indignantly.

"she started it!" he wined. Hiccup rolled her eyes, lying down on a rock.

" don't care who started it." she stated. Toothless sighed.

" whatever." toothless sighed. He lay down beside hiccup, who procceded to roll over so her back was facing toothless. He wrapped an arm around her thin waist and pulled her close.

"night." she whispered,half asleep.

"night." toothless responded. As hiccup drifted to sleep,she thought about how she had always felt so safe with toothless. And she thought about how perfect the moment was.

Too bad it had to end.


End file.
